All of Us!
by slygref15
Summary: Let catch up with the whole gang and there own family 8 years after Harry and Hermione’s wedding and meet the next generation. Sequel to “Getting Along!” but don’t need to read it to understand this story (something could be clear if did).
1. At the Weasley Household

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and some of the other character in this story, I'm just borrowing them and I promise to give them back to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and Scholastic. So please no suing.

Summary: Let catch up with the whole gang and there own family 10 years after Harry and Hermione's wedding and meet the next generation. Sequel to "Getting Along!" but don't need to read it to understand this story (something could be clear if did).

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Percy/Penelope, George/Alicia, Fred/Cho, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/OC, Neville/Lavender, Marcus/Katie and other I think would go in the story.

Warning: This story is fluff and nothing but Fluff! So if you like dark and drama I suggested you don't read for this is mainly fluff and humor. Some characters are OOC for the sake of the story.

Chapter One: The Weasley Household!

"Mommy, Mommy wake up!" a sad little girl with red lock who came in her parent's bedroom to try and wake up her mother.

Luna wakes up and looked at the clock on top of the desk beside her bed.

"Lauren? It's 2:30 in the morning honey, what are you doing up?" Luna said as she pulls her very pregnant self up to sit and look down at her daughter.

"Mommy, There's a giant squid under my bed!" Lauren said as she looks up to her mother with teary eyes.

"Oh sweetie where did you get the idea that giant squid can live under your bed?" Luna asked her scared little 4 years old daughter.

"Sam and Andy, they said that baby giant squid are born under little kid's bed and they stay there until their all grown up then they eat and eat and eat little witches and get bigger and bigger." Lauren said almost crying.

"Honey you know that your cousin was just playing around with you." Luna said then signaling her daughter to sit beside her. "You know that they love doing that!" Lauren then sat beside her mom.

Luna looked at her daughter and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"But since your fathers not home yet, I think you can sleep with me tonight!" Luna said as she saw her daughters face light up.

"Yeah!" Lauren almost shouted as Luna scooted over to let her daughter lay.

"Okay! Now you promise to actually sleep if I let you sleep here okay!" Luna said as she looks at her daughter.

"Yes Mommy! But can I feel the babies before I go to sleep?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"Sure honey!" Luna said as she let Lauren come near her to feel her big stomach. Luna took her hand and lead her to wear the babies were.

"Feel that baby. That's your brothers." Luna said trying to get the little girl to feel her tummy.

"Mommy! How many brothers am I going to get again?" Lauren asked.

"Oh honey, two babies. There going to be two new babies living in the house." Luna said as she laughs.

"When are they coming?" Lauren asked a question she'd been asking Luna and Ron now for months.

"In three months honey." Luna answered the 5th time this month.

"How long is that?" Lauren said as she asked her mom excitedly.

"Not very long, we just have to wait a little longer before you have 2 younger brothers to play with!" Luna answered sounding just a bit exited as her daughter.

"Yeah!" Lauren shouted.

Deep in to the conversation, Luna and Lauren didn't notice that someone had apperated in the house and they didn't even hear the loud crack. Ron had apparated home, right in front of his and Luna's room to be exact. He looked inside the room and saw that his presence was not being acknowledged for the two girls in the room was way to busy in their conversation.

"What are you two still doing up? It's almost 3:00 in the morning."

"Daddy! Your home!" Lauren shouted as she got out of the bed and ran to her father. Luna sat up to greet her husband.

"Well! Hello! Apparently two of your nephew, who came over this afternoon, told our daughter here that giant squids can live under the beds and eat little children!" Luna said giving Ron the 'explain this to your daughter' look.

"Oh I can only wonder who those two were." Ron said as he already knew it was the doing of his brother Fred son Andy and George son Sam.

"It was Sam and Andy Daddy!" Lauren said telling. "It's not true is it Daddy? Do giant squids live under beds and eat little witches ." Lauren asked sounding scared. Ron got down to his knees and held his daughter in his arm.

"Of course not sweetheart, your cousins just like to poke fun with their younger cousins." Ron answered his daughter and remembering about the time he and Ginny was picked on by Fred and George. "Now don't you want to go back to bed now so you won't be tired when we go over your Uncle Draco and Aunt Ginny's house tomorrow? You know all your cousins are going to be there."

"Yeah but I'm still a little scared. Can't I stay here with you guys?" Lauren said to try and get his parent to let her stay with them.

"But don't you want to be a big girl and prove that you're brave and sleep in your own room." Ron asked his daughter a little hoping that he can get some time alone with is wife.

"No!" Lauren said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Okay! Why don't you cuddle beside your mother and I'll be right there." Ron said giving up to his daughter's wishes. For some reason he could never say no to her.

"Yey!" Lauren shouted as she ran to her mother side. Luna and Lauren then went back to trying to feel Luna's stomach for sign of life. Ron walked to the bathroom and started to change out of his Auror robe. After graduation Ron, Harry, and Draco had decided to become Aurors. A lot of there other friends from Hogwarts had also decided to be Aurors some would be Neville Longbottom, Marcus Flint, Terrance Higgs, and others more. Many who of the young fighters in the war had actually decide to become Aurors. One of their reason was they didn't want to see anymore evil and violence in there world for them and there family. Ron thought of this while he changes to his sleeping clothes. Ron then looked out of the bathroom door to look at his two girls lying on bed. He then switch his thoughts of how much he loved Luna for giving him such a lovely, pretty, and smart little girl that he would give up his life for if needed. And she topped it of by giving him a set of twin boys on the way. He had never been happier in his life. He got out of the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom and went to lie down on the bed.

"Daddy feel Mummy's tummy." Lauren whispered as she took her father's hand and guided it on top of her mother's big round belly. "Feel the babies Daddy?" Lauren asked as she looks up to her father.

"Yeah Honey, I can feel them." Ron whispered back as she gently rubbed Luna's stomach and looked up to his wife. When all of the sudden, Lauren puts her hand down from her mums stomach. Ron and Luna notices and both saw the look on their daughters face.

"Lauren what's wrong baby? I thought that you were happy to feel the babies." Luna asked Lauren as she took her daughter hand to comfort her.

"Mummy are you and daddy going to love me less when the babies come?" Lauren asked her parent very sadly.

Luna and Ron were suddenly taken back from their daughter's word.

"Oh baby! No! Of course not." Luna said softly to her as she continues. "Your daddy and I will love you just the same maybe even more when the babies come. We can't have less love for you just because there are other children in the house. Don't ever think that honey." Luna said as she took in her daughter in a hug.

"Lauren honey come here." Ron said softly as he pulls Lauren from her mother and in to his lap to carry her. "I want you to know something and I think that you're old enough to know this." Ron said as Lauren listens and Ron grabs Luna's hand. "When I was little I grew up in a household full of kids as you know from all the Uncles and Aunt you have. My mother and father had loved us all without making us feel less love than the other, I for one didn't realize this until I was a little older but when we fought the big fight that me and your mother had told you about…" Ron stop for Lauren had interrupted him.

"You mean the fight that you Uncle Harry, and Aunt Hermione had to fight that very bad man." Lauren asked.

"Yes honey, the one with the very bad man. Anyway I didn't realize that I didn't have to be anything more than what I'm already am to have the love of my parents, family and friends. My parents, your grandparent, had taught me many things but the one thing that they had taught me that I think is the most important is that you can never have to much love to give for even though I already had so many brothers and a sister your grandmother and grandfather had still so much love to give other to other people like your Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco and much more. So you see baby from what I learn from my parents I could never love you less even when the babies comes. And even if we had other children." Ron completed and looked at Luna and hugged his daughter.

"Yes baby please don't ever think that you would be less to our hearts when your brother comes. You were our first child and our little girl and that would give you a very special place in our hearts as well as your coming brothers for you're their older sister. We will always give you the same amount of love, perhaps even more if you want it. We love you baby and that would never change." Luna finished while Ron and Lauren got close to Luna and Ron put his arms around his wife and Ron held his family. Then they all broke apart and looked at each other for a moment. Silence was broken by Ron.

"What do you guys say to getting some sleep now so that we not to tired for the party tomorrow. And we might have to leave early tomorrow for me and Harry came up with a plan to get you with your cousin early and surprise Draco and Ginny." Ron suggested as he lay down on the bed pulling Lauren down so that she to will lie down.

"I say sound good to me. Good night loves." Luna said as she bent down to kiss her daughters forehead and gave Ron a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Night mommy." Lauren whispered and turned around to face her father and kissed him on the check. "Night daddy, Love you both." Lauren said as she turns to face the ceiling with her father's arms around her.

"Night baby, Night love!" Ron said to his daughter and wife as they all went to sleep and dreamed of the day to come.

A/N: I know sappy! Give a girl a break. Anyway I'm just missing they way my family use to be before my parents started there monthly fights. Anyway I know this is in the Ron and Luna section but it actually a story with an equal amount of R/L, H/Hr, and D/G stories with other pairings to but I started it with R/L so I put it in their category. Hope that you all like this sequel I'll try to update every week so that no one gets mad. Hope that you all review I would love your opinion and suggestion. And if you want the chart of the families and jobs just click her and join my Perfect Blend group. Now time to promote my msn discussion group also called Perfect Blend. In the group you can discuss about all about the R/Lu, H/Hr, and D/G ships or anything Harry Potter. Just click here . Hope you review.


	2. Manor sweet Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and some of the other character in this story, I'm just borrowing them and I promise to give them back to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, and Scholastic. So please no suing.

Summary: Let catch up with the whole gang and there own family 8 years after Harry and Hermione's wedding and meet the next generation. Sequel to "Getting Along!" but don't need to read it to understand this story (something could be clear if did).

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Percy/Penelope, George/Angelina, Fred/Cho, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/OC, Neville/Lavender, Marcus/Katie and other I think would go in the story.

Warning: This story is fluff and nothing but Fluff! So if you like dark and drama I suggested you don't read for this is mainly fluff and humor. Some characters are OOC for the sake of the story.

Chapter Two: Manor Sweet Manor

It was the morning before Christmas and all through the Manor all house elves was stirring, even the little ones. Oh yes it was Christmas Eve morning in the Malfoy Manor, everyone can tell for you can hear Ginny Malfoy's commanding voice all through the house. Ginny is trying to prepare everything before all her family and friends come over for tonight's party. Every year, for the past 7 years of Draco and Ginny's marriage, it's been same, she would wake up at 4:30 in the morning to get a good start, then wake up all the house elf to start them off and in about an hour later she would start to scream and shout out all the order to the house elf when they were doing something wrong, which apparently was all the time. It was now 8:30 in the morning and Ginny was decorating the 2nd the guest area.

"No… the flowers don't go there… it goes here… Is the ham done…? Well it better be before this afternoon!" Ginny shouted, question, and ordered.

"Everything has to be perfect before everyone comes!" Ginny shouted to all her working elves.

In the bedroom Draco was waking up to a bed with no wife. He looked around the room and their bathroom to find no Ginny. Then he glanced to the calendar that was posted beside the bathroom mirror. Of course, it was Christmas Eve and Ginny was decorating. Draco suspicions were proved when he heard a shout from his wife telling a house elf that he had put up the lights all wrong. Draco, who was looking at himself at the mirror, looks down on the sink and gave a chuckle.

"What Hermione would say if she sees her like this?" Draco said softly.

Draco got dress and got out of their bedroom and walk down the Hall to his daughter's room. Draco grab the door handle and peek through to find, to his surprise, his four years old daughter already dress. 

"Good Morning my little Ginger Snap!" Draco said bursting in to his daughter's room.

"Daddy!" Ginger shouted and ran to her father. Draco kneeled down to take his daughter on a hug. "Good morning Daddy!" Ginger said as she gave her father a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hey Sweetheart! What are you dong up so early?" Draco asked looking at his daughter's face still kneeling with Ginger in his arm.

"Mommy, she'd been yelling all morning. Is mommy mad daddy?" Ginger asked.

"No Honey! Mommy's just stress from planning and decorating for the party this afternoon." Draco answered. "You do remember that were having a party this afternoon. Your aunt, uncles, friend, and cousins are all going to be here." Draco reminded Ginger.

"There all coming today, Yeay! Is Lauren going to be there too?" Ginger asked hopingly.

"Yes Honey! And guess what?" Draco said as he bend his head over so that his and Gingers forehead was touching. "All your cousins are going to be sleeping over!" Draco said excitedly and got up and picked up his daughter and spins her around.

"Yeah! A sleep over." Ginger almost shouted in excitement. Just then Ginny was about to walk in and wake up her daughter when she notice that the door was open slightly and peaked through. The sight that was waiting for her drained out all her stress from the morning of work, Draco had Ginger in his arm and they were both happy and laughing. Just the sight of the man that she loved with their child made her heart sank.

Ginny entered and both Draco and Ginger look back to her. Ginger got out of her father's embrace and started to run to her mother. Ginny went down to give her daughter a hug.

"Good Morning Baby! What are you doing up so early?" Ginny ask as she gave her daughter a kiss.

Ginger look at her dad then back to her mom. She giggled then answered.

"You did mommy, you were yelling so loud!" Ginger said giggling.

"Oh I'm sorry honey! I kind of got carried away from decorating." Ginny apologize while giving her daughter another hug.

"Its okay Mommy, I like waking up early in Christmas Eve day." Ginger answered to make her mom feel better. "What time is everyone going to be here?" Ginger asked.

"Oh there not going to be here till the afternoon baby, we've got several hours to wait." Ginny answered while getting up and walking towards Draco. Draco took Ginny into his arm and gave her a kiss.

"I can't wait till they come, I want to see how many presents I'm going to get this year. Plus I get to give Lauren and the other their present." Ginger said showing signs of her father's "give me" personality and her mother's "it better to give than to receive" personality.

Draco and Ginny both look at each other then at Ginger.

"You think we should tell her now?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it'll be her first Christmas present this year. Ginger, Honey can you come over here." Ginny said softly. Ginger walked over to where her parents were which was beside her bed. Draco, Ginny and Ginger all sat down on Gingers bed.

"Is something wrong?" Ginger asked looking back and forth from Ginny and Draco.

"No Honey nothings wrong, we just want to tell you something and give you an early Christmas present." Draco answered.

"Cool an early present!" Ginger said back.

"Okay Honey, about four months ago after you birthday me and mommy found out that we were going to have an addition to the family." Draco said as he looked to Ginny, Ginny was about to speak when Ginger spoke.

"Are we getting a pet? An owl would be nice, how about a cat Aunt Hermione's cat is pretty wicked." Ginger said excitedly.

"No baby." Ginny said laughing. "Me and your daddy found out the I was pregnant." Ginny said.

"What does that mean?" Ginger asked.

"That means in about five months honey your going to be an older sister to a baby boy or girl." Draco answered.

"I'm going to be a sister!" Ginger said as she jumped down from her bed and started to jump around in excitement. Draco and Ginny knew she'd be this excited that why they waited a little longer to tell her about the in coming baby so not she won't be waiting to long.

"Yes Honey, in about five months." Ginny added.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Lauren." Ginger said as she continued to jump around.

"Okay Baby! Now I need you to be a good girl and go down to the dinning room and eat breakfast okay. Your daddy will join you in a minute and after breakfast you and daddy will go shopping." Ginny said as she told her held her daughters shoulder to keep her from jumping around again. Draco then looked at Ginny surprise.

"Yeah Shopping! I'll meet you at the table daddy." Ginger said skipping and singing. "I'm going to be a sister; I'm going to be a sister…"

"I'm glad she happy." Ginny said as she turned to Draco and they both smiled at each other

Ginny fixed Ginger's bed with Draco's help and once they finish Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked out to the hallway. Ginny started to walk but Draco stops.

"Decided to send us out in a shopping trip this time." Draco asked. Every year Ginny would send both Draco and Ginger out on Christmas Eve morning so that she can finish all the decoration without any distraction. The bad thing about it was that this shopping trip is one of the normal ones, One year when Ginger was 2 years old Ginny sent them to the her mother to help her cook, that was a bad idea he told her but she wouldn't listen, the only thing Draco has to say about it is that he could never have another private conversation with Percy. But they got over that and they replace the roof. Draco hugged Ginny and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Darling, you know that this is the most important time of the year for me. I just want to get everything perfect before my family comes over and I just don't want any distraction." Ginny said burying her face in Draco's chest.

"Okay! Okay, at least you didn't send me of your mother's again." Draco and Ginny both laugh.

"Thank You!" Ginny said as she lifted her face from his chest and gave him kiss on the checks.

"Your welcome. But sweetheart please promise me that you're not going to over do it. Think of the baby; remember you get tired the baby gets tired." Draco said as he pointed at Ginny's stomach.

"Okay, I won't over do it, I promise." Ginny promising as once again she gave him another kiss. When she came down from the kiss she remembers something. "Oh Honey I almost forgot. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay up to meet you last night I tried but I fell asleep." Ginny said apologizing.

"Baby! You don't need to apologize. Why should you think that you need to apologize about that? You are a pregnant woman who needs her rest, I wouldn't have wanted you to stay up so late. Beside if you did you wouldn't have gotten much sleep." Draco explained as he tighten his embrace a little. They then got out of the hug but kept there hand entwine.

"So? How was work anyway? Have you, Harry, Ron and Marcus any good lead to the Thomas case?" Ginny asked while walking.

"It's going great actually. We finally have some good hard evidence. Were only going to have a month side track since Hermione's the expert that's checking the bodies and she's going to have to take her pregnancy leave in about a week." Draco said as he talked about work. Draco had been working on a case with Harry, Ron, and Marcus on a wizard who's been charge of murdering muggle kids with the use of the ban magic. They all have accepted this case for they all had their own children and didn't want a maniac running around killing kids. Thankfully they already have the man in Azkaban and only need to do the case to finally get the man the Dementor's kiss. For a couple of years now Draco and Harry had been partner and so have Ron and Marcus. The four almost always works together, for the four are Top Aurors in the force.

"Maybe Luna and I can help. I mean were not good as Hermione but at least we can do some good in the months that Hermione's gone. We can get the report from Hermione and start where she left off then when she comes back give her back the reports." Ginny offered to help. While the younger boys in the war have decided to become Aurors the most of the girls had decided to become either Healers or Nurses. Hermione work a lot with Draco, Harry, Ron and Marcus. Hermione's a great Healer and she loved healing people and helping other people, explains why she a top healer in the all Wizarding London. But from the experience she had with the war Hermione can identify most curses on the spot and that the reason she work with Harry and the other three a lot. Ginny and Luna had been thought by Hermione some of the skills to identify the curses but her and Luna are still in training. Ginny and Luna were both Healers too, second and third to Hermione actually.

"That would be great Honey! Why don't you girl discuss it tomorrow at breakfast?" Draco said as they continue to walk down the Hall.

"Well I suppose you should be going down the kitchen now to take care of Ginger. I need to go the tea room and finish the decorations there." Ginny said giving her husband a kiss and a quick hug. Draco let go of his wife and Ginny started to walk away.

"Okay! But remember your going to take it easy like you promise." Draco shouted to his wife for remembrance.

"I will don't worry! Now go away!" Ginny said as she waved back at Draco.

Draco made his way down to the dining room to his daughter. When he got there Ginger was already being served by one of the house elf. Draco came in and sat down on the table and immediately was served by one of the house elf.

"Daddy where should we go first? Muggle London or Diagon Alley? I want to get Mommy something for the baby then I want to get a new dress so Lauren can see…" Ginger went on.

"Where ever did you get you love for shopping? I would never know." Draco said shaking his head. Just then Draco notices that one of the house elves was answering the door. Draco got up from the table and check who it was.

"Who could that be so early in to the day?" Draco asked himself. When he got towards the door he was surprise to see who is was.

"What are you guys doing here? You weren't supposed to be here till the afternoon. Ginny's going to freak!"

A/N: Hope that you all liked the chapter. Practically I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger for I think everyone know who Draco was talking to at the door. So please read and review.

Mistake: I change the years to 8 years instead of 10 for it fit better in the story. And George will not be with Alicia, Angelina will. I have better plans with Alicia later on.

Thanks to all the reviewers


	3. To Give a Helping Hand and Rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and some of the other character in this story, I'm just borrowing them and I promise to give them back to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and Scholastic. So please no suing.

Summary: Let catch up with the whole gang and there own family 8 years after Harry and Hermione's wedding and meet the next generation. Sequel to "Getting Along!" but don't need to read it to understand this story (something could be clear if did).

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Percy/Penelope, George/Angelina, Fred/Cho, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/OC, Neville/Lavender, Marcus/Katie and other I think would go in the story.

Warning: This story is fluff and nothing but Fluff! So if you like dark and drama I suggested you don't read for this is mainly fluff and humor. Some characters are OOC for the sake of the story.

Chapter Three: To Give a Helping Hand and Rescue!

Draco was still surprise to see them at the door so early in the morning.

"Okay! As you all know my family and me loves you all so don't get this the wrong way. But what the heck are you all doing her so early." Draco said to the guest that appeared at his doorstep so early in the morning. Ron and Luna with their daughter Lauren along with Harry and Hermione with their son James had come 4 hours earlier than expected.

"Relax Draco! Were not here to stay. At least Harry, me and the kids aren't." Ron said to a very worried looking Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked still confuse at what they were doing here so early.

"Well first I want to know if your going to let us in, Its isn't the warmest weather out here you know?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yeah! Sorry come in!" Draco said signaling for them to get in the manor and lead them to the hall and entered the living room. "I'll be right back okay! Let me just get Ginny!" Draco said hesitantly as he left to go get his wife. He found her at the tea room decorating.

"Ginny!" Draco called out. "Hey honey I need you for a second."

Ginny gave the vase she was holding to one of the house elf and walk towards Draco with an annoyed face.

"What Draco? I thought that by now you and Ginger would have left to go shopping. Do I have to call my mother again?" Ginny said angry.

"No! No need to call your mother but we have a little situation." Draco said as he lifted his hand and made a sign with his thumb and index finger that indicates something small.

"Well what is it? Spit it out Draco!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Well Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and the kids…" Draco pause and looked at his wife.

"What they aren't coming?" Ginny guess sadly.

"No it's not that! They're coming all right." Draco said then looked down on the floor. "In fact they're already here." Draco said rather fast but Ginny got every single word of it.

"What? What are you talking about? Their four hours early." Ginny said in a panic.

"Okay babe! Hold on I'm sure they have a very good explanation why their here early. And Ron did say that him, Harry and the kids aren't staying." Draco said trying to calm his wife.

"What about Luna and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well that's what we need them to explain for." Draco said while leading his wife to the living room.

As soon as they got there Lauren stood up from her chair and run to Ginny for a hug. Ginny bends down and gave Lauren a hug.

"Hey honey! How's my favorite and wonderful niece?" Ginny said in the hug. "Who is here 4 hours early?" She added looking at the adult. But as soon as she was out of Lauren's hug James come in for one too so the questioning for the adult had to wait. When she let go of James she went to her friends and family but instead of a hug she went up to Ron and hit him hard on the arm.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Cause it's not funny." Ginny said and Draco laugh. Ginny then looked back at Draco. "Not funny at all!" Ginny said to Draco and Draco stop.

"Right not funny at all!" Draco agreed afraid of getting in trouble with is wife.

Draco then looked at the group to tell them to explain. Then went beside his Auror partner to have some protection against his wife. Then when they didn't start to talk Draco pleaded.

"Okay! You all need to explain before someone gets hurt. Those someone meaning me or Ron." Draco begs for their explanation for he knew either him or Ron would be the one to blame and get hurt by Ginny. Ron for being known to be as much as a prankster as Fred and George and Draco for not shooing them off.

"Okay! I'll explain why were here." Luna said as she step up followed by Hermione.

"But first of all I would like to explain that Ron and Harry did come up with the idea of coming early." Luna said but pause to look at Ginny's face which gave Ron and Harry dagger gazes. She then looked at her husband's face knowing he would have one of his begging faces, mixed with a scared one, for her to continue. "But me and Hermione approved it." She finishes making Ron, Harry and Ginny relax. Finally relax Ginny signal for everyone to sit and the six adult sat down while the two children kept playing on the on the floor.

"Okay Gin were here to first of all to help you." Luna explained.

"Help me! Help on what?" Ginny asked.

"Well Gin! You kind of have a history of going over board with these yearly Christmas party and in your condition you're not suppose to be over work especially since you're only four months along." Luna stopped and let Hermione explain.

"Gin as a healer you should know that the first to the forth month of a pregnancy is the most important and delicate time. You have to take it easy not get so tired for you know stress and high blood pressure can lead into miscarriage and planning and decorating this party is most certainly not relaxful especial the way you do it." Hermione pointed out and Luna continued.

"So anyway Hermione and me had decided that me and her could help you decorate the Manor and divide the work for all three of us. That way less work for you while me and Hermione would have something to do instead of sit around being pregnant." Luna finished then her and Hermione both looked at Ginny. They knew that Ginny could be stubborn and selfish with these things, but both are hoping that her healer and mother instinct would kick in and she would let them help her.

To both their surprises Ginny got up from where she was sitting and gave hugs to Luna and Hermione.

"Ah! Thanks guys! Your both such great friends to think of me!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes from happiness.

"Oh Gin of course we'd think of you and your health especially since your pregnant!" Hermione said to Ginny not breaking of the hug. "And beside I need the exercise since I'm on my 9 month and need to start exercising." Hermione added.

Ginny then got out of the hug she was giving Luna and Hermione and look at Ron and Harry. Ron opened his arm expecting a hug from his sister but all he got was a hand swat.

"What did I do now?" Ron asked his sister.

"Luna and Hermione could have flooed here from both their house. With you Harry and the kids showing up with them scared the heck out of me." Ginny said angry.

"Well that's second of all!" Luna said then Hermione once again came in and explained.

"Gin you also have a history of sending your husband and poor child to the worse places during the times you have to decorate. And I'm not just talking about the time you sent them to the Burrow!" Hermione ended then Luna picked up.

"So Harry and Ron are here to make sure that you don't send them off to Merlin's knew where again." Luna ended.

"Actually this year she was just going to send us shopping." Draco said without thinking. Ginny shot a very nasty look at him.

"Not that I agree with you Hermione!" He added to save his skin. Draco then moved towards Harry and Ron. "As for me I'm really grateful! I could hug you two." Draco whispered to Harry and Ron.

"We knew you needed our help mate! We couldn't just let you be tortured again this year we knew we had to do something." Ron whispered back.

"Okay so! All we need is a promise that you three will be careful and we'll be on our way." Harry asked the girls looking at all three of them.

"Don't worry honey! Well be careful beside were not the only one working we have the elves help and Katie's when she get here." Hermione said to assure her husband that they'd be safe. But before Harry can say anything back Ginny asked a question.

"Wait! Katie's going to arrive early too?" Ginny asked Hermione puzzled.

"Yeah! Apparently she want to tell us something important before she tells the whole family." Hermione answered.

"Oh Okay!" Ginny said then shrugged and turns to the boys. "Now since we promise to be careful you all have to go now." Ginny said as she signals for them to leave.

"We'll go honey but first I have to get Ginger ready and she still eating breakfast." Draco said then bends down to Lauren. "Sweetheart you want to come with Uncle to get Ginger." Draco asked the little girl.

"Yeah!" Lauren said softly.

"Me, Harry and James would wait for you here. Just try and hurry Marcus want to meet us at Diagon Alley first. He too wants to tell us something important." Ron said to Draco who had Lauren in his arms.

"All Right! We'll might you guys here. Come on Sweety let get your cousin." Draco said as him and Lauren went to get Ginger.

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all said goodbye to their husband and went to the tearoom to decorate.

A/N: Hey all I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I kind of lost track of it when I started to write another fanfic that had been stuck to in head for weeks now and it wouldn't leave me alone that I couldn't focus on this fic. Also sorry that this is such a short chapter I just wanted to post another one up before I go and work on my other fic. I hope you guys stick with me in this story I have the next couple of chapter written I just need to type it and in my opinion I think its pretty good (Well that my opinion). Marcus/Katie is another big pairing in this story for I just love Gryffindor and Slytherin hook up. I think D/G shippers will like the way I wrote about Marcus and how he got with Katie. Please review! I would love to know your opinion on how the story is going and get see what I need to improve. And look out for a fic I'm writing right now (the one that got me of track with this one) called Loony Loving get a preview of it in the my yahoo prefect blend group in the unfinished file: http:groups.yahoo.com/group/prefectblends.


	4. Surprises!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and some of the other character in this story, I'm just borrowing them and I promise to give them back to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and Scholastic. So please no suing.

Summary: Let catch up with the whole gang and there own family 8 years after Harry and Hermione's wedding and meet the next generation. Sequel to "Getting Along!" but don't need to read it to understand this story (something could be clear if did).

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Percy/Penelope, George/Angelina, Fred/Cho, Bill/Fleur, Charlie/OC, Neville/Lavender, Marcus/Katie and other I think would go in the story.

Warning: This story is fluff and nothing but Fluff! So if you like dark and drama I suggested you don't read for this is mainly fluff and humor. Some characters are OOC for the sake of the story.

Chapter Four: Surprises!

At the Manor…

As a promise to their husband the girl didn't work so hard. There were times when Ginny went a little over the limit, but Hermione and Luna was there to stop her. When they saw that everything was almost done they decided it was time for them to relax while the house elf finish the work. Okay so Ginny had to be convinced but she relaxed finally and now they're all having tea in the garden. They were all talking and waiting for Katie while drinking tea when a house elf came out and announce that everything was done. The girls went in the Manor and check everything out.

"So I guess this mean were done! Nothing else we can do to make this place any perfect." Ginny said looking around. Luna and Hermione both gave her look of surprise.

"Does my ear deceive me? Did I just hear Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy saying that she didn't have to change a thing. Oh Merlin I must be dreaming." Hermione Joked.

"I did say it and I'm sticking to it. We three still make a great team." Ginny said putting her arms around the 2 other girls and while remembering the times when they work as nurses during the war. They made a good team working with each other then and made a good team working with each other now.

"We do make a good team. Don't we? Okay, now that this is all done we have nothing to do for the next couple of hours. I say we go back to the garden and finish our tea and relax." Luna suggested. Hermione and Ginny agreed and the girls started to walk out to the garden when they heard someone come in the fireplace.

"It must be Katie!" Hermione said when she remembered that Katie was supposed to meet them. She was a little late though. The three girls went to the fireplace and there they found Katie trying dust of floo powder form her clothes. Ginny came running to Katie and engulfs her in a hug.

"Hey Katie! How's everything? It seems like forever since we last talk. How are you?" Ginny said still in the hug. When they were done Hermione and Luna replace Ginny.

"I've been fine Ginny. But I've heard that you'll be getting a new addition to the family soon." Katie said with excitement while she rubbed Ginny's stomach.

"Yeah! So why don't you join us in the garden and drink some tea. So that we can catch up." Ginny offered while the four girls walk towards the garden. Ginny and Katie don't see much of each other for they work in different hospitals. Though Ginny didn't see much of Katie, Luna and Hermione gets to see her quite often for Hermione and Luna volunteered at the hospital Katie work in while Ginny decided she wanted to volunteer at the children hospital near the manor.

The girls arrived at the table in the garden and Ginny summoned one of the house elves to bring Katie a cup. When they were done with their tea the girls talked.

"So you wanted to tell us something Katie?" Luna asked.

"Yes well! I wanted to tell you guys before the rest of the family for you all are my girls. But remember when I didn't feel well last Friday and I kept running to the bathroom!" Katie reminded Hermione and Luna.

"Yes!" They both answered.

"Well Marcus got worried and told me to get check. When I went yesterday the doctor told me that I was… Well I was pregnant." Katie said with a pause and a smile.

"Oh my god are you serious!" Ginny said as she got up for her sit and started squealing and jumping up and down.

"That so great! That's great news!" Hermione said as she to stood up from her sit and went to Katie to give her a hug.

"Congrats Kate!" Luna said as she took her turn to give her friend a hug.

"What does Marcus thinks?" Luna asked.

"Oh he was exited! I just told him this morning that why I was late and couldn't help you guys. I had to per sway him that I wasn't going to work to hard." Katie said a little annoyed.

"Yeah! All Husbands seem to be like that." Luna said thinking back to when just a few hours ago they had to shake of their husband to let them work.

When Ginny finally calm down from her happy fit she give Katie a hug and soon all four of them were in huge pregnant women group hug.

"Look at us ladies. All pregnant and are about to bring new life in to this world. What can be more beautiful?" Katie said a little teary. They all got out of the hug while Luna, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other.

"Mood swings!" All three girls said in unison.

"Oh you three." Katie responded. All four girls spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting and catching up for it was rare to have this moment when the girl can just talk about whatever it id they want.

At an ice cream shop at Diagon Alley Harry, Ron, and Draco were resting for they just finish taking Lauren, James, and Ginger shopping. They were also waiting for Marcus now for he was almost an hour late. The boys talked while the three kids enjoyed their ice cream at the table right next to him.

"Does Marcus know where to meet us?" Draco asked Ron.

"Yeah I told him to meet us at the Flourish and Blots but if he was going to be late to meet us here." Ron said as he drank his butterbeer.

"So do you guys think the girls are almost done?" Harry asked both men.

"Knowing Ginny! Probably she a fast worker and with Hermione and Luna helping her yeah their probably done by now." Draco answered.

Just then Ginger stood up from the table and walked over to her father.

"Dad! When can we go home! I want to wear my new dress already!" Ginger said to her father.

"Honey were waiting for your Uncle Marcus. Remember him and Wesley are suppose to meet us here." Draco answered her daughter.

"So can we live when they arrive?" Ginger asked.

"Well wouldn't it be unfair for Wesley when all three of you had ice cream and he didn't." Draco asked his daughter leaning towards her so that she can see the sad frown on her daddies face.

"Yes but it his fault for not coming earlier." Ginger said a little angry but left to go back to the table with her cousin and James.

"Yeah! She's certainly is your daughter Malfoy!" Ron jokingly commented remembering Draco when he was a bratty little kid.

"Oh shut it Weasley!" Draco said laughing while all three of them laugh.

"You know what I don't get?" Draco asked the boys. "I know she got her lovely sense of style from me but where ever she got her love for shopping is beyond me."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." Ron said as he and Draco looked at Ginger. She looked so much like her mother even though she inherited Draco's shiny blonde hair her eyes are chocolate brown like Ginny's and she had lock like her cousin Lauren did and she had sprinkles of freckles on her face. She looked like the perfect combination of a Weasley and a Malfoy. But one thing was original on Ginger she had a million dollar smile that Draco and anybody else that saw her loved. He figured it came from his veela blood that was from his mother side.

"Ginny had great style when we were kids." Ron said as he looked at Draco and Draco looked at him interestingly.

"Really!" Draco answered. Don't get him wrong he loved his wife and thought she had great taste but Ginger was beyond that and as proof all three of the man had sore feet right this moment for Ginger had drag them all over diagon alley wanting to go to every store and she's only four years old. Imagine what Draco would have to put up with ten years from now when she fourteen.

"Yeah! When we were younger Ginny use to dress up her dolls and cut up hers and some of ours old stuff to make outfits for her dolls. She was pretty good at it too. My mum even once said her dolls looked better than we did. She was really good at it." Ron said telling Draco a part of Ginny he had never seen.

"Wow! What happen why did she stop?" Draco asked.

"Well in a house full of boys you kind of lose interest in those things. And start getting into things like Quidditch, pranks and sort. My Mom did teach her how to knit but she traded her knitting needles for a broom when she was old enough." Ron said.

The guys talked about their past, present and business for a couple of more minutes. When finally Marcus arrived. Draco spotted him right away for he was facing the window. Marcus had Wesley, his four years old son with Katie, on hand as both of them entered the ice cream shop.

"Finally he arrives." Draco said as Ron and Harry look behind them to see Marcus and Wesley coming in. Marcus then bends over to tell Wesley to go and play with his cousin, Ginger (In this fic Marcus and Draco are cousins so that makes Ginger and Wesley related), James and Lauren.

"Da can I order some ice cream first?" Wesley asked his father.

"Of course and since you've been really good and patient while we went shopping you can order anything you want." Marcus said as he and Wesley walked over to the guys table. He told the guys he'll be back he just have to order Wesley some ice cream. Wesley orders a sundae with sprinkles and went to sit by his cousin. Marcus paid for the ice cream and went to sit beside Draco at the guys table.

"What took you?" Ron asked.

"Well Katie told me some good news early this morning." Marcus answered.

"Oh! Is that news got any to do with what you wanted to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah right before I owled you this morning to tell you to meet me here Katie told me she was pregnant." Marcus announced.

"That great mate!" Ron said as he reaches over the table to give his partner a hand shake.

"Great going Cousin!" Draco said as he patted Marcus on the back.

"Yes Congratulation Marcus." Harry said giving Marcus another hand shake.

"Yeah another addition to the family. Wesley seems to be happy about it. I told him when we were going shopping. He even told me to buy something for the baby already." Marcus said.

The guys talked about life for a couple of more minutes and how life was now and then.

"You and Katie seem to be very happy Marcus." Ron said with a smile.

"You, Draco, Harry, Hermione and your family's the one to thank for that Ron." Marcus said looking at Wesley. It was the Weasley to thank for the happy life Marcus had now. For he owned them a lot even though they keep saying that it was nothing and anyone with a heart would have done it. When he refuse to become a death eater like his father wanted him to be he was beaten to almost death by him. He was going to get killed to when he remembered that about Draco and how he had joined the other side and how he had told him that he can help him. So he gathers up all the energy he had left and fled to Hogwarts where Draco had said he will be. Lady Luck was at his side that night for he had manage to dodge all the death eater that was looking for him and got to Hogwarts untouched by any of them. When he got there he was in bad shape and Draco was out in a mission with Harry and Neville. Ron and his family along with the Bells and Hermione were the only ones in the castle. Ron took him in then Mrs. Weasley and Katie nurse him back to health. Marcus since then fought for the good side and when the war was over he was taken in by the Weasley. But Marcus soon found out that his mother had taken the same faith as Draco's and was killed by his father. From that day own he never spoke of his father or even acknowledge him and he didn't even bother to find out what had happen to him after the war. Marcus made a new life for himself and fell in love with the Nurse that took care of him when he needed to be taken care of and soon married her. That nurse was Katie. And as a thanks to the Weasley Marcus became Ron's partner in the force and promise to always look out for his back and life on the job and also name his first son after all of them. And that's were Wesley's name come from.

"Yeah! I don't know what I could've have done if you and your family hadn't have help me out that night. I would have probably be in my grave right now. You and your family are good people and once again I want to once again say that I am forever thankful for what you and your family had done for me." Marcus said as he took his eyes away from Wesley and looked over to Ron.

"Marcus you don't have to keep saying that. We already told you anyone with…" Ron was then joined by Marcus when he said. "… A heart would have done the same." They finish together.

"Yeah but still thanks mate. And it was also your sister who finally made me realize that I was in love with Katie. And if she hadn't stepped in I don't think me and her would have gotten anywhere." Marcus said again thankfully.

"Okay are we done with all this for I can guarantee you that our wives would be looking for us right about now. And I bet their already done. So can we patch this up with a shake and get on with our life." Draco said in patiently.

Marcus hit Draco in the back of his head playfully and they stood up and went to get the kids. They left the shop and headed to Malfoy Minor to their wives.

A/N: I am such a bad person! I know I haven't update in hella long and a lot of you are probably pissed at me right now. But I keep getting distracted and plus I took summer classes this summer so I couldn't write as often as I can. And when I could I had author blocks on certain stories and I kept coming up with new stories but getting no where on the old ones and it was a very crazy cycle and now schools coming up again and SAT are coming up and I'm trying to learn how to drive and all. I'm just very busy and I'm really sorry if I take so long to update my stories guys. Bu I promise I'll try to get more focus and update sooner. I hope you guys review.

But now I just have to promote my yahoo group. The group is dedicated to H/Hr, D/G, and R/Lu and we have a pretty cool group. If you guys like my story and hate that I don't update sooner we have a file in the group that I usually post my unfinished chapter to so that people can have a sneak peek of what the next chapter is going to be. And it's a pretty cool group where everyone is entitled to their opinion and everyone can share their fanfic and fan arts to everyone. So if you guys want to join here's the address: . I hope to see you there!


End file.
